Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front end module which can form a front closure of a front vehicle part of a motor vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2010 031 089 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a bumper, in which a laterally outwardly pointing part of the bumper can fold over into a wheelhouse upon impact against an obstacle with a small overlap (“small overlap crash”). The folded-over part of the bumper can press through a front tire from the inside onto a rim flange of a rim carrying the front tire, in order to rotate the front wheel into a position in which the obstacle can slide past a laterally outwardly pointing side surface of the front tire.
There is a constant need to improve the crash behavior of a motor vehicle.
It is the object of the invention to provide measures permitting satisfactory crash behavior of a motor vehicle. In particular, the risk of damage to a front wheel in the event of an impact with an overlap of a front lateral structure of the motor vehicle is intended to be reduced.